Call Of Duty Meets Rugrats
by The Enemy of my Enemy
Summary: Tommy's past meets his future. Will his best friend become his greatest enemy?
1. Chapter 1: Assault on Hotel oaisis

Rugrats- 11 years later

This is an all grown up/ black ops 2 crossover.

Tommy and the gang were on the road to a hotel. Kimi and tommy were in the very back, alone. Tommy, stop moaning in the back with kimi. Your sexual intercorse can wait til we get there. Fuck you chuck you just are a virgin jackass! Fuck...you...chuckie! Haha! Everyone but chuck laughs. Chuck pulls the car over to use the restroom. When he gets out the van was gone. He calls dil and asks what the heck happened, he said tommy played a prank. Damnit! The van returns. hey, chuck? Let's get to the hotel fast because kimi back here is horny. You can touch yourself when we get back, ok? Hahahah! Shut up, man, says chuck. What? ya too fuckin' goody two shoes to swear? Hahaha! Pacifist piece of shit! SHUT UP! IM TRYIN TO DRIVE, JACKASSES! Yells phil.

When they arrive tommy and kimi share a room with three beds, but they sleep together of corse. Chuckie sleeps in a bed. All through the night he could hear giggling and moaning. The bed tommy and kimi were using was shaking like crazy, and he got no sleep. That was it. Chuck was mad. He grabbed a pistol and hid it in his sock drawer. The next morning tommy took viagara and went for a drink. Kimi was getting ready for the new baby to come. Tommy had forgot to put on a condom last year when they had their first sex. Chuckie bursted in their room and kimi was still undressed, so she screamed. She then said, only tommy can see me naked! Chuckie pulled out the pistol, put a silencer on it and shot kimi in the head, then put a paper bag over her head. He walked up to tommy, who was taking sex enhancement pills, and said kimi wants to see you. I hope shee likes cum in her- what are you so smirked aout? Asked tommy. As they got closer to the room his grinn got bigger and more evil. What the fuck is going on? Kimi!? Tommy began to run and when he opened the door he pulled the bag off the body and said, NOO! Chuckie walked in. He got out his pistol and right when he was about to kill tommy, BOOOM! Oh shit! A plane had crashed into the hotel next to them and then a ton of korean aircraft showed up. Chickie jumped is fright, dropping the gun. Tommy picked it up and chuckie jumped out the window. There was a massive explosion from below. were' under attack! Fucking north koreans! Jason Hudson jr and alex mason fired from the crashed plane. Gunfire was heard and tommy fell over and headed for the escape route for the roof. A chinook landed on top of the hotel to evacuate the people that were staying there. Tommy pilled an AK-47u out of his pocket and started firing his bullets out the window. They made it into the helicopter, but dil didnt' make it. He was still in the other room as an RPG-7 struck the hotel and blew it to pieces. Tommy cried, and said these assholes, killed my brother. I would still be boning kimi and dil would still be alive if it wasnt for these assholes. It's time for revenge. Dil was only 10 years old!

30 Years Later...  
Sgt. Tom and the team had found an outpost to man the MG. Fire on those tanks! The year was 2025, and the terrorist raul menendez was on the loose. Shooting, david mason was at a platoon with harper, not far from here. They went to that platoon. Finding chuckie on the way tommy shot him in the head and killed him in revenge of trying to kill kimi. He DID kill kimi. Before he destroyed the big enemy tank, They found a stranded marine in the woods they were crossing, named Jason Hudson, jr. His father died when he was only 3, leaving him to feed himself. Menendez had killed his father. They catched up with harper and mason at the second platoon, With a working jeep. They got inside and sped away, to the LZ. Harper's face was horridly burned during the escape, but he got over it. They were going to colossus and tommy was going to california, where dil was killed. He wanders around california where the find a person crying. Mam, are you okay, Mam, are you-ahhh! It was angelica. She Pulled a gun on tommy in the back and the rest of the platoon. As tommy waits to die, The gun is fired. But it wasn't angelica. A bloody hole developed in her chest and she began to gurgle on her blood. Blood leaked out her mouth and she fell off a cliff. Tommy didn't know who shot her, But he thought he heard a voice.

I wont' let my brother die.

1999.

Back at the hotel, twenty minuets before the attack.

Jason hudson jr. and woods were' Standing in a very giant war in idaho, as they noticed a plane that was leaving. They borded it and the doors shut. a ton of korean helicopters were following. They shot the engine of the plane when reaching california. They were impacting into the clouds and then saw a city. They saw a giant hotel and crashed into it, with the enemy chasing shortly behind. emergency doors opened, and hudson grabbed on to the handle. They got out their guns and shot their way through, when the enemy showed up. An enemy had a clear aim at hotel oaisis, and got out his RPG-7. A helicopter landed on the roof to pick up the people. Tommy forgot dil and the RPG hit, taking the whole building down. A single chinook picked up young hudson jr. and escaped along with frank woods.

This is my first fanfiction so please comment nicely!


	2. Chapter 2: Woods' Story

Tommy: Woods, Was Raul Menendez here today? Woods: Let me tell you a little story...

Let us all flash back to 40 years in the past, mason and hudson fought through mongola just to save my ass, went to afganistan to see if Raul worked with the russians, cleared out his granade factory, got loaded up. Then i lost my shirt, and fragged his sister josephina. Mason: Were in panama to capture noriaga, But were not keeping him, were givin him up in a trade off, so take the shot, is that menendez? Holy shit oh no it's not! Woods: RAHHHHHAH!  
Wood's knee caps are shot off.

He awoke in a room. Hudson died.

Tommy: So...That is what happened? Woods: I'm afraid so.

NEXT CHAPTER'S SNEEK PEEK:

The CIA Was Wrong... Reznov was Alive. 


End file.
